I'm here
by imsecretlyavampire1918
Summary: I have to get my emotions out somehow, even if no one is around to hear me pour my heart out. I'm not singing to anyone, just singing.  Quinn/Puck/Beth Mainly Quinn


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or this wonderful song.**

**The song is If We Were a Movie by Taylor Swift, I changed a couple of the lyrics to make it fit better.**

**So, this takes place during season two towards the beginning.**

**Hope you like it! Comments are appreciated!**

I have to get my emotions out somehow, even if no one is around to hear me pour my heart out. I'm not singing to anyone, just singing. I sit down at the piano and start playing, something very few people know that I can do. I open my mouth and start to sing.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating _

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I still had you _

My baby, the man I love, it's been months since I had either of them, well I see him all the time but it's too painful to be with him but not her. It just doesn't seem right, parents without a baby.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out _

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you'd say you miss me_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I don't know who I was singing to at this point, Puck or Beth, but I am singing to one of them, no both.

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and everyone's laughing_

'_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now I'm pacing up the hall chasing down your street _

_Flashback to a night when you said to me_

"_Nothings gonna change not for me and you _

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

I remember his face and his words. 'I can get us a house, some stuff, furniture, we can be a family.' I regret everyday not saying 'Yes, let's be a family' instead of 'I don't want her you can have her, and any chance of him still loving me.'

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out _

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you'd say you miss me_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I dream that maybe someday she'll come find me, that she will love me enough to try. That she'll choose us over Shelby and the three of us can be a family like we're supposed to be. Like we would be if I wasn't so stubborn!

_If you're out there_

_If you're somewhere_

_If you're moving on_

_I'll be waiting for you _

_Wary, since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just want to see you back at my front door_

_And I say_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you say it's not that easy_

_Before that night, before I walked right out_

_But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out _

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you'd say you miss me_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

There's no hope I'm tormenting myself with what could've been and what never will be. I need to let go.

_You'd be here by now _

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, I don't like the ending_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa _

_Thought you'd be here by now._

"I'm here, Quinn, I'm here," Puck whispered from behind me, I got up and ran toward him. I rested in his arms crying, "I've always been here."

I looked up at him "I love you" I whisper through my tears.

"I love you ,too. We'll get her back, Quinn, don't worry. We'll get our baby back somehow."


End file.
